A recent study of 29 competitive athletes aged 13 to 31 years dying suddenly disclosed that 28 of them died from cardiovascular conditions, the most common being hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Atherosclerotic coronary heart disease was the cause of death in three. Recently we studied the heart in a young man who died while walking back to the huddle after having run a pass pattern in a professional football game.